


side effect unknown

by tangentiallly



Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events - Lemony Snicket
Genre: F/F, Pining, Pre-Canon, Timestamp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:00:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24119152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tangentiallly/pseuds/tangentiallly
Summary: Kit watched as Beatrice and Esme danced.
Relationships: Beatrice Baudelaire/Esmé Squalor, Beatrice Baudelaire/Kit Snicket, Bertrand Baudelaire & Kit Snicket
Comments: 8
Kudos: 12





	side effect unknown

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: i don't own asoue

It was those kind of moments she saw in movies about someone receiving some shocking news, and the glass they were holding fell from their hand, and shattered on the floor. At least that’s what it felt like, to Kit. She wasn’t actually holding a glass, as her drink was set down neatly on a coaster - manners were important, after all - so there was nothing to be shattered into pieces. Maybe aside from her heart.

Not that anyone else would notice a shattered glass right now if she indeed dropped one, she thought bitterly.

It was a loud party, after all. The music was blasting and people were dancing, although Kit felt quite removed from all that despite being right here. Her sole focus was on Beatrice and Esme, who had, moments ago, just shared a kiss. Perhaps it wasn’t as long as it actually looked in Kit’s eyes, because Kit felt like her sense of time was now quite warped and she couldn’t get a correct grasp on it anymore. It was like watching a movie that’s played at only half the original speed, or even quarterth. And she’d once thought all those slow motion effects Gustav liked to use were unrealistic. Well, perhaps she’s the fool here.

It wasn’t like Kit had never seen Beatrice and Esme kiss before. It wasn’t like those previous ones hadn’t caused an indescribable annoyance inside Kit, either. But this time - it was different.

Because those previous kisses had been for the play they’d performed in. They had been either on stage performing, or rehearsing, or simply practicing. Those weren’t the most fun to watch, but Kit could make sense of them. Beatrice was a professional actress. She did what her role required her to do. Kit could understand that. She could understand Beatrice kissing another actress on stage - she just didn’t expect that would continue after they were off stage, at the afterparty when the play had already ended.

She didn’t even know Beatrice liked women, up until this moment. She’d thought Beatrice was simply a capable actress and if the script required her to kiss Esme, then she would. Kit hadn’t expected this, and she was - she was feeling so many things at once and she felt her anger and upset all piling up together.

For the longest time, Kit had told herself Beatrice didn’t like women like that, and therefore she could never have a chance. It was not the happiest thought ever, but she’d made through it. Because it was one thing to think she didn’t have a chance because Beatrice didn’t swing that way, it’s quite another to acknowledge that yes, Beatrice did like women, she just … wasn’t into Kit specifically. 

And that stung. More than Kit wanted to admit. After all the time they’d spent together, all the things they’d been through together, and it turned out - she couldn’t finish the sentence in her head, it was too much to bear.

The thing was, Kit had known Beatrice for so long, and she knew Beatrice was always the one to make a move if she so desired. Beatrice was brave and didn’t hesitate and didn’t worry too much. Beatrice was bold and took first steps, never one fearing for rejection - not that someone like Beatrice got rejected much. Kit’s eyes had been following Beatrice and Esme since the start of the party, and she could see plainly it’d been Beatrice taking that first step.

So the fact that she’d never made a move, never taken that first step with Kit - Kit didn’t need a detective to spell this out for her. The reason was plenty clear.

“K, you’re being very obvious with your expressions there, be careful,” came Bertrand’s voice, half warning, half amused. She briefly turned her gaze away from Beatrice to acknowledge him, and then looked back at Beatrice and Esme again.

He sighed, sitting down beside her and promptly stealing her drink.

“Are you stealing my drink?” She asked without looking at him.

“Compared to the actress who stole your heart, I’d say it’s a fairly small crime,” he remarked.

“Don’t be clever.”

He didn’t answer for a moment, but then he said, “Look, I know what you’re thinking -”

Of course he did, she thought in annoyance.

“ - but it actually makes sense if she’s hesitant and scared of rejection when it comes to you, compared to Esme.”

“Beatrice, scared?” Kit scoffed.

He shrugged. “It’s  _ you _ . You’re much more important and different to her, is it so wild to consider so?”

“It’s Beatrice,” Kit pointed out. “If she’s at all interested, she would’ve said something by now. You know she would.”

“I _ don’t _ know. I don’t think I know her well enough to say this is indeed the case.”

“Well, I _ do _ know,” Kit said sharply, “I know her very, very well.”

He gave her a look, as if that was supposed to prove his point, but it really didn’t. She huffed. “Go dance with your hotel manager or something.”

Bertrand narrowed his eyes at her, and then stood up. “Well, I suppose I will. Your wish is my command, or something like that.”

Kit rolled her eyes. “That’s hardly my wish,” she scoffed, but he had already slipped back into the crowds again. She sighed.

A minute later, someone else joined her at the bar.

“Nice vantage point, Miss Snicket,” Georgina said in lieu of greeting.

“Hello, Dr Orwell.”

It wasn’t the best vantage point for surveying the whole party, Kit knew. Although it was undoubtedly a great spot to look at where Beatrice and Esme were dancing. She was momentarily startled that Georgina had discovered her affections for Beatrice she’d hid so well, hence the comment, but then it occurred to her perhaps Georgina didn’t know anything, and was here for similar reasons to her own.

While Georgina, for some reason, seemed quite bored with Beatrice and her charms, it was more than a bit clear that Esme had her effect on the optometrist. Kit slowly drew her gaze away from the actresses. This could be interesting.

“Care to dance, Dr. Orwell?”

**Author's Note:**

> [come say hi on tumblr](https://beatricebidelaire.tumblr.com)


End file.
